


Resurge of the Cybermen

by aneclipsedhabitue



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cybermen - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/pseuds/aneclipsedhabitue
Summary: It's Tentoo and Rose's first Halloween together and as expected, things don't ago according to plan.





	

The Doctor was never one for showing weakness. He was a Timelord, The Oncoming Storm, The Destroyer of Worlds, he would never admit to feelings of despair and doubt.

Most certainly he would never admit his uneasy feelings to Rose.

It wasn’t easy for him. Showing his vulnerability. Most of the time he would wallow in his sadness. Having only the presence of his TARDIS to soothe him. For the longest time, his TARDIS was all he needed.

That was before he met Rose.

Rose. His precious pink and yellow human. Just the sound of her voice, the tip of her tongue on her teeth and those whisky colored eyes staring up at him was enough to melt him into a puddle. If there was anyone in this world that he would ever want to hold him when things get bad it was her.

And it bloody terrified him.

Things are different now. He’s no longer just The Timelord, Oncoming Storm and the Destroyer of Worlds. Well, he was but now there’s was a bit of human in him. And not just any human, there was a bit of Donna Noble in him. Stubborn on the outside just to hide the deafening insecurities. He slowly found that whenever he felt bad he could always trust that Rose was there to console him. It took time but eventually, she became his sole comfort.

~*~*~

It was already a frightening night for the Doctor. He had been plagued with nightmares of Davros’ voice, blue Dalek lights, Rose falling from her clamp.

He awoke with a start and immediately curled himself around Rose. She held him tight and whispered soothing words, “You’re safe my Doctor. One lifetime together, yeah?” He simply nodded with a whimper and she just held him tighter.

He still hated when he was weak in front of her, but he couldn’t help but feel such appreciation for her. Her arms were his safe haven, and he knew that this simple human life was worth all the nightmares as long as he would wake up with Rose by his side.

However today was different. October 31st: Halloween.

The Doctor didn’t have much experience with Halloween. He didn’t need to see people dressed up as scary creatures when for his whole life with his TARDIS, he’d seen the actual scary creatures.

He decided to stay home while Rose went to Torchwood’s Halloween Bash. Rose was unhappy about it and even reluctant to go.

“Doctor, I don’t want us to be apart for our first Halloween!”

He sighed and pulled her into his arms, “It won’t be the whole night. Plus, who’s gonna be here for when the kiddies come round for candy? Blimey isn’t that weird? Humans dress up as these creatures only for candy that 1. The real creatures would never eat and 2. Candy they can just buy at the store. Oh! Rose! I put all the candy you bought into the bowl for them, well everything except those candy corns. Wretched things those are. Yuck! How can you humans even digest-” He was cut off by Rose’s fingers on his lips and he looked at her face. She had that, I love you Doctor, but please shut up looks and he pouted, “I’m sorry. I’m not really into this Halloween thing.”

She sighed but gave him a small smile. She accepted her defeat and knew that him coming with her to this party was not going to happen. She headed out the door in her simple cat costume.

“You look precious by the way!” He called out

He heard her giggle as she shut the door.

Throughout the evening they’d been texting. Rose was driving so she wouldn’t drink, instead she sent The Doctor videos of her drunk co workers trying to Pop & Lock it.

It was all terribly domestic. Exchanging text messages with mobiles containing some of the most simple technological features he had ever seen. He made a mental note to somehow get Rose’s phone and tinker it so it would be like the average 25th century phone. Until then, he would suffer with his mediocre iPhone. This was another part of human life he didn’t like, but still, he would do it for her.

As the sky grew darker outside & Rose hadn’t responded to his latest text message The Doctor began to grow weary. Not even the Halloween specials he was watching on TV entertained him  
nor did the one group of unenthusiastic trick-or-treaters amused him. He almost wished he had joined Rose going to this party.

That all changed when the doorbell of their flat rang and The Doctor gathered the candy in a bowl and headed over.

He opened the door to see Cybermen. A bit shorter but genuine metal Cybermen. The Doctor took one look at them and gasped and slammed the door.

  
He heard the voices outside sound confused, the voices were human. He knew they were human, just in Cybermen costumes. He heard them leave and he slid down the door. His one heart hammering in his chest and his ears were ringing. He knew he was having a panic attack, and it only made him feel worse that he is no longer in full control of his body. The tears were flowing freely now and with shaky hands he picked up his phone and knew what he needed. Rose.

~*~*~*

Rose wasn’t having fun at the party. Seeing all the other couples in matching costumes dancing and having fun just reminded her of The Doctor. She knew this was a good thing, being able to be together while still having their time alone, but right now she wanted nothing more than to curl up  
next to her half human Doctor, force him to give candy corns another chance and watching campy horror films.

Fate brought her luck when her mobile rang and she saw The Doctor’s caller ID.

~*~*~

She stifled her tears as she heard him explain what happened. Apparently humans thought it funny to dress up as actual aliens who had actually destroyed their world. Hilarious.

He didn’t even finish his story before he heard her panting in the phone as she raced to her car.

When she got to the flat she sprinted up the stairs and practically kicked the door in.

She found him in the dark on the couch with his head in his hands. Her heart broke even further when she saw his shoulders shaking.

“Oh Doctor.”

He didn’t look up, instead he curled further.

She crouched down in front in front of him and took his head into her hands. Tears brimmed her eyes as well as she croaked, “Please talk to me.”

He started to shake his head and just merely sighed. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me,”

“You’re human Doctor. It’s okay to cry. In fact it’s more than okay, it’s brilliant! Let it out.”

“God, Rose that’s easy for you to say!” He argued, pulling away from her and standing up. He started pacing while she moved herself onto the couch. “I don’t know why I’m so bloody emotional.”

“Doctor. You and I have seen it all. Monsters, aliens, bit of both. We’ve seen people die. We’ve crossed into the unknown. We’ve practically killed ourselves to get to where we are now. I mean hey- in my original world I’m dead!” Rose said standing up and shrugging. The Doctor grimaced at the mention of her death. As if he didn’t feel guilty enough.

Rose continued, “Doctor it would be bad if you weren’t beaten up about this. You’ve been putting up barriers for so long now. It’s time to let go. It’s time to move on and it’s time to accept that it’s okay to break down.”

The Doctor just stared at her. Mouth agape at a loss of words. His Rose had amazed him yet again.

Rose inched closer to him and very slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. He held her back tight. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, “God, what would I do without you?” Rose hummed happily. “Rose, I’m sorry I pulled you away from that party.”

The pulled her head from his chest to face him still wrapped in his arms. “Nah don’t worry. The party was lame anyway. Everyone was either drunkenly grinding on each other or puking or god knows what.”

“No one tried to grind on you did they?”

Rose just smirked.

“Rose!”

She laughed and shook her head releasing him. “No, Doctor. No one’s allowed to grind on me,” She answered and then grinned when she saw him look at her with his puppy eyes, “except you, you plum.”

The Doctor grinned happily and took note of the time. It was 10:30 at night. Surely the Trick o’ Treaters were gone now. Leaving them with a huge bowl of candy.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, “Care for some candy and some crumby Halloween movie?”

Rose’s heart fluttered. He always knew exactly what was on her mind.

The Doctor was never one for showing weakness. He was a Timelord, The Oncoming Storm, The Destroyer of Worlds, he would never admit to feelings of despair and doubt.

However with the assurance of Rose. His Rose. His caring, courageous, wonderful Rose, they were able to let go of the anger. Embrace the day-to-day life and move on from the pain. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems a lot of my fics are angsty I'm sorry 


End file.
